My Light in the Darkness
by Shacey2359
Summary: ONESHOT! On a very stormy day East High is hit hard with rain, lighting, and thunder.  Gabriella is scared to death of storms but even more...the dark.  What happens when the lights go out?  Troy is there to help her of course!
1. Chapter 1

**I think I am officially addicted to writing oneshots! The ideas just keep coming to me though! It's like nonstop! This is kinda how my day went! RAIN! Enjoy! iloveyou!**

Troy pulled into his usual parking spot at East High and turned his windshield wipers to just watch the rain drizzle down his windshield. It was a very rainy day in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Sighing Troy turned his car off all the way and pulled his hood up, bracing himself for the pelting rain. Not a moment after he stepped foot out of his car a bright lighting strike shot across the sky and ear piercing thunder boomed after. Troy cringed and grabbed his bookbag slinging it over his shoulder before rushing into the school. As soon as he entered his eyes scanned for the one person he wanted to see at the moment. Troy was getting worried when he couldn't find her in the crowd of people, but before his worry turned into concern, he saw her. She was standing in front of Mrs. Darbus room, her arms were wrapped tightly around her and her eyes looked around frantically. Troy saw that her hair was soaked and she looked like she was freezing to death. Her grey sweat pants hung loosely around her waist and were wet on the bottom from walking in the rain and her sweatshirt was drenched. Troy softly smiled, even in her state, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. Hastily he made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, causing her to jump slightly.

"Hey baby." Troy whispered as he held her close. Gabriella turned in his arms and threw her arms around Troy's waist. Troy shivered as he laid his cheek on top of her cold head.

"Damn Brie, you're freezing! Here, take this." Troy shrugged off his sweatshirt and offered it to her. Gabriella looked at it wide eyed and shook her head.

"No Troy, you need that, it's freezing in here. I-I'll be fine." Gabriella tried to look strong but her teeth started chattering, giving her away instantly. Troy rolled his eyes and without Gabriella's permission he pulled her soaking wet sweatshirt over her head and slipped his on her. Once she was dry he pulled her into his arms once again and kissed her forehead. A loud crash of thunder souned and Gabriella jumped. Whimpering softly she clutched Troy's shirt. Troy groaned and pulled her tighter to his chest, rubbing his large hands up and down her small back. He hated it when she was scared, he hated seeing her anyway but happy.

"It's okay Brie baby, I got you." Troy whispered. Gabriella nodded her head and kissed Troy's chest softly. The feel of her lips only a piece of thin cloth away from his flesh made Troy shudder with pleasure.

"Mmmm Brie not here baby okay? Later though." Troy gently pushed her away, he couldnt handle loosing it right now, they we're in school. Gabriella smiled devishly up at him and kissed him again. She started from his breast and trailed kisses all the way down to below his belly button. Troy couldnt help the moan that escaped his mouth. He couldnt take it any longer, abrubtly he pulled Gabriella up to meet his lips. They kissed fervently for a while before both pulled back, gasping for air.

"Gabriella I said later." Troy growled. Gabriella nodded and bit her lip, but that one little action sent chills up Troy's spine as deep disire filled his body.

"Stop doing that." he mumbled. Gabriella looked up at him confused.

"Stop doing what Troy?" she asked. Troy looked down at her and gave her a gentle smile, his finger tracing her lips.

"Biting your lip, it drives me insane." Troy murmured. Gabriella giggled and put her arms around his waist. Suddenly another crash sounded and the lights flickered causing Gabriella to give a small yelp. Troy held her tighter and kissed the top of her head continuiously.

"People people, get in your homerooms please." Mrs. Darbus said from the door. Troy gently pulled back and took Gabriella's hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb. Once they got in the room Troy gave Gabriella a gentle kiss and ran his hand through her hair before it was time for her to go back to her own seat for she sat in the way back while Troy was in the very front.

The class went fine, the lights only flickered a few times but Troy looked back at Gabriella's worridley every time. She had her head in her hands for most of the class and Troy wanted nothing more than to go back to her and hold her fragile body in his arms. Troy was relived when he saw that it was almost time for the class to be over but then...it happened.

There was a loud crack of thunder, the crystals hanging on the ceiling jingled and rattled at the movement. Everyone sat still, their breath caught in their throat as they waited for what would happen next. Then, they were in complete darkness. Eeryone screamed, including Mrs. Darbus, but Troy only heard one voice above the rest. He jolted out of his seat quickly, bumping into another desk in the process and cracking his hip.

"Ow," he muttered but kept making his way back to her.

"T-Troy?" he heard a feable voice from directly in front of him.

"I'm right here baby, keep talking so I can follow your voice to get you." Troy instructed. He wanted to get to her as soon as possible.

"Troy, I'm scared. I dont like the dark, please hurry, I need you." Gabriella kept talking for Troy and he followed her voice managing to only run into one more desk. Finally, he felt his hand brush against someone's hair and he immediatly knew whos it was. He took her in his arms and embraced her shaking body.

"I hate the dark." Gabriella whispered. Troy kissed her and put his hands on either side of her face. Allthough neither of them could see eachother they starred straight ahead as if into eachothers eyes.

"I know you do baby but guess what, I'm here so there's nothing to be afraid of." Troy carressed her soft cheek and her forehead. She felt her relax in his embrace and he exhaled, knowing that he hated when she was afraid of something.

"I know Wildcat, you're my light in the darkness. I love you." Gabriella whispered. Troy smiled and squeezed her tight.

"I love you too baby Brie, so, so much."

**Haha another random oneshot. I know it's probably getting annoying but...still review? Pleeeease! OH! You will? Why thank you!(; Love you all!**

**-Shay!**


	2. AN sorry

**Just letting everyone know! We changed out pen name! **

**This is now both of our accounts! Shaylie and Daceey! **

**So, we hope you enjoy all of our oneshots and stories!**

**Also, we LOOOVE to read stories on here so if you want us to R&R (read and review) your stories, let us know! Thanks bunches!**

**-Shacey!**


End file.
